Shame
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Rose Weasley não tinha vergonha de Scorpius Malfoy. Ela só não queria decepcionar o seu pai


_"Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius. Arrase-o em todos os testes, Rosie"_

_"Mas não fique muito amiga dele, vovô Weasley nunca a perdoaria se você se casasse com um sangue puro!"_

Se não fosse por todas as histórias que seu pai e seu tio Harry contavam sobre a época de escola, Rose já saberia somente por aquelas frases que Rony Weasley não era o maior fã da família Malfoy. A sua rivalidade por Draco, pai de Scorpius, parecia ter se estendido ao filho somente por sua descendência.

Sua mãe sempre pregava que era errado julgar aos outros, fosse pelo seu tipo sanguíneo ou por sua família. Seu tio Harry sempre contava o exemplo dos irmãos Sirius e Regulus Black, assim como a prima deles Andrômeda, a avó de Teddy.

Mas Rose só tinha 11 anos.

Naquela idade, Hermione Granger era uma irritante sabe tudo que não filtrava as suas palavras tão bem quanto quando ficou mais velha e estava sempre querendo agradar aos outros. Rony Weasley filtrava as palavras tão mal quanto ela e também queria provar a todos que ele era mais do que apenas mais um Weasley.

Por isso, talvez, Rose deu tanta atenção às brincadeiras de seu pai. Ela não queria decepcioná-lo. E ainda mais ao seu avô Arthur, que também tinha uma rivalidade com um Malfoy.

Parecia destino que os Weasley tivessem problemas com os Malfoy.

Ela podia sentir os olhares de todos os outros alunos para cima dela. Todos sabiam quem eram os seus pais, embora ela não entendesse muito bem o porquê de serem tão famosos. Até conhecia algumas pessoas que estudariam no mesmo ano que eles, mas a pessoa com quem mais tinha intimidade era o seu primo Albus, então ela seguiu-o cegamente pelos corredores do trem, até encontrarem uma cabine vazia.

Ou quase.

Ele resolveu entrar justamente na que Scorpius Malfoy estava sentado.

Claramente ninguém queria ficar no mesmo ambiente que o rapaz, já que era a única cabine praticamente vazia no meio do expresso e podiam ver vários alunos caminhando a esmo com seus malões, procurando por algum lugar para passar o resto da viagem.

— Posso sentar? — Albus perguntou ao garoto.

O loiro olhou para ele hesitante, como se estivesse se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo — a mesma coisa que Rose estava se perguntando —, mas apenas deu de ombros.

O Potter pôs o seu malão no bagageiro, sem lançar um olhar à prima, que estava parada na porta, sopesando as suas opções. Ela poderia ir atrás de Alice ou Roxanne, ou arriscar conseguir alguma amizade em alguma cabine pelo caminho.

Decidiu fechar a porta atrás de si e Al ajudou-a com o malão.

Só manteve consigo um livro longo o suficiente para ler por toda a viagem e foi o que fez. Em algum momento do percurso, antes que pudesse perceber, Scorpius e Al saíram do silêncio absoluto para uma conversa que parecia bem agradável.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, eles já eram melhores amigos.

Os três caíram na Slytherin.

Seu pai não a mandou um berrador ou coisa do gênero, ela sabia que a sua mãe o acalmaria até as férias de natal. Mesmo assim, sentia que tinha o decepcionado por não ter ido para a sua casa da época de colégio.

Não podia dizer que a Gryffindor era a casa dos Weasley em geral, já que eles estavam bem divididos entre as quatro casas. Lucy era a única Weasley na Slytherin até aquele momento, o que lhe causava um pouco de alívio por não receber o título de "primeira". Talvez isso facilitasse para o seu pai aceitar a ideia.

Ela era alguns anos mais acima, então só sobrava o Potter, que ficava cada vez mais próximo de Scorpius Malfoy.

— Olhe por anda, Comensal da Morte.

Geralmente, ignoravam Albus e ela por causa dos seus pais, apesar de com certeza falarem por suas costas sobre a casa escolhida pelo Chapéu Seletor, mas Rose não podia dizer que faziam o mesmo com ele.

— Ei! — ela exclamou — Você não tem nada melhor para fazer não?

Não era muito criativa para aquele tipo de discussão, mas odiava ver alguém sendo covardemente atacado. Apesar de tudo, Scorpius não tinha culpa do histórico da sua família.

— Obrigado — ele disse a ela, assim que conseguiu recolher os seus livros, que tinham sido jogados no chão.

— Eu não fiz isso por você — Rose resmungou na direção dele, antes de afastar-se em direção à sua próxima aula.

Aquela cena se tornaria bem frequente por todo o período letivo.

No fim do primeiro ano, Rose Weasley era amiga de Scorpius Malfoy. "Por osmose", como ela dizia para aplacar um pouco da culpa que sentia por isso.

E então era o momento de ir para casa.

— Isso não é justo com ele — Al disse, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio.

— Eu sei, Al, eu sei — Rose passou a mão pelo rosto — Eu só preciso de um tempo para contar para o meu pai, está bem? Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e...

— Na verdade, é bem simples — ele respondeu.

Apesar de sonserinos conseguirem disfarçar bem as suas expressões faciais para esconder os seus sentimentos, os olhos de Albus mostravam claramente o seu julgamento.

Ela não podia dizer que ele estava errado.

— Podem ir na frente, eu já sigo vocês — Rose forçou um sorriso.

— O que houve? — Scorpius perguntou, preocupado.

— É só o meu malão... Ele estava dando um problema na roda, mas não precisa se preocupar com isso — ela fez um gesto com a mão.

— Vamos logo, Scorp — Albus tentou puxar o amigo pelo braço — Eu preciso ver os meus pais.

Mas ele não se esforçava em esconder a sua má vontade.

Rose conseguia entender a influência do nome "Severus" nele, embora todos geralmente fingissem que o nome dele era só Albus.

— O que está acontecendo? — Scorpius soltou-se do amigo sem precisar fazer muito esforço.

Ele passou os olhos entre os dois — a expressão vazia, mas um pouco impaciente e mal humorada de Albus, e os primeiros sinais de nervosismo surgindo no rosto de Rose. Eles permaneceram por alguns segundos ali, apenas escutando os alunos descerem do trem apressados, loucos para ir para casa.

E então ele percebeu. Ele era muito inteligente. Seu pai não gostaria de saber que ela não tinha conseguido batê-lo em todos os testes, só na maioria deles.

— Está com vergonha de mim — Scorpius concluiu.

— O quê? Não, Scorp! — Rose exclamou.

— Vamos logo, Scorp — Albus voltou a pôr a mão no braço dele.

E o loiro o seguiu, sem querer escutar as explicações de Rose.

Não era vergonha, ela não tinha vergonha da sua amizade com Scorpius Malfoy, não mesmo. Ela só sabia da rivalidade entre suas famílias e precisava arrumar uma maneira de contar ao seu pai sobre aquele assunto quando ele já estava "fragilizado" por ela ter caído na "casa inimiga" — como James sempre dizia. Brincando, mas dizia.

Só... era muita informação para ele processar.

Não podia julgá-lo por odiar Draco Malfoy, que tinha chamado a sua mãe de "sangue ruim" muitas vezes, humilhado-a tantas vezes, assim como prejudicado milhares de vezes os três durante o período escolar.

— Rose, já estávamos quase indo atrás de você — Hermione exclamou, assim que ela desceu do trem com o malão, que não estava com problema algum na roda.

— Estou aqui — ela respondeu, pondo em prática a habilidade adquirida de não demonstrar seus reais sentimentos.

Era uma maneira melhor de lidar com eles do que simplesmente enfrentá-los.

Seu pai sabia esconder muito bem o desgosto que sentia pelas cores verdes no seu uniforme. Não esperava que ele aceitasse de um momento ao outro, com tantos anos de preconceito em relação aos sonserinos — assim como grande parte da população ainda tinha —, mas sabia que conseguiria fazê-lo aceitar.

Tinha certeza disso. Era persistente.

Albus tinha parado de falar com ela desde a conversa antes do embarque no expresso, e depois com aquele fiasco que tinha sido no desembarque — devia saber que ele tomaria as dores de Scorpius, não devia ter pedido a sua ajuda, mas era impossível mentir para ele, era como um detector de mentiras humano.

E Scorpius também não respondia às suas cartas, mesmo com todas as desculpas e explicações que tinha dado.

Tinha perdido duas amizades de uma vez só.

E os fins de semana passados n'A Toca não ajudavam em nada a animá-la, já que sempre tinha que dar de cara com o seu primo, que não fazia esforço algum para esconder a sua decepção e ignorá-la abertamente.

Estava sentada nas escadas da casa, observando por uma das janelas os seus primos brincarem no quintal, sem ânimo para fingir empolgação e interagir. Pôde escutar os degraus abaixo dela rangendo e o do seu lado afundar apenas alguns centímetros quando sua mãe sentou-se, imitando a sua pose. Ela olhou por cima de seu ombro, como que tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo ali.

— O que houve, Rosie? — Hermione perguntou, a voz calma.

Ela começou a falar sem nem pensar.

Era o efeito que a sua mãe tinha nas pessoas.

Nunca falou tanto de Scorpius Malfoy quanto naquele momento. Contou tudo sobre o garoto e sobre como eles se tornaram amigos durante aquele último ano.

— Precisa resolver essa situação, Rosie — sua mãe respondeu.

Ela já esperava por isso.

Não podia depender da sua mãe para tudo sempre.

Com esse pensamento em cabeça, ela decidiu deixar de lado um pouco os seus receios. Seu pai talvez ficasse bravo com ela algumas vezes na vida mesmo se ela evitasse, mas ele superaria. Ele sempre superava.

Ele ainda era seria seu pai, e ele ainda seria marido de Hermione Granger — que, apesar de não ajudá-la abertamente para mostrar o valor das suas decisões e suas respectivas consequências, sempre estaria nos bastidores falando com ele, tentando acalmá-lo ou brigando com ele para que ele voltasse a razão.

Rose tinha ido para a Slytherin. Não tinha sido decisão dela, embora ela não se incomodasse mais tanto com a casa a qual foi selecionada, mas ele tinha ficado decepcionado do mesmo jeito. Independia dela. Scorpius Malfoy era a mesma coisa. Ela não tinha escolhido aquela amizade, tinha sido escolhida.

Assim como o destino fez com que Rony Weasley e Harry Potter sentassem no mesmo vagão no trem, fez o mesmo com Albus, Rose e Scorpius.

Não era difícil de identificar os cabelos loiros tipicamente Malfoy, apesar da plataforma 9 ¾ estar cheia de alunos. Ainda não era tempo de Lily Luna e Hugo entrarem em Hogwarts, o que os deixava bastante mal humorados por serem os únicos do clã Weasley-Potter a permanecerem em casa. Fingiu prestar atenção nas reclamações de seu irmão quando o viu de longe, junto com a mãe.

Deixou Hugo falando sozinho, antes de marchar em direção a Scorpius Malfoy, a expressão levemente arrogante. Ele estava de costas quando ela pôs a mão ao redor do pulso dele, praticamente o arrastando consigo. Ele certamente poderia apenas estancar no meio da estação e pará-la, mas nunca fazia algo que pudesse machucá-la minimamente, e talvez estivesse levemente intrigado e surpreso.

— Pai — Rose disse em um tom mandão que muito lembrava sua mãe, quando aproximou-se da família, ainda segurando Scorpius pelo pulso —, este é Scorpius Malfoy, meu melhor amigo.


End file.
